Various types of ornamental and utility writing instruments have been designed. One example of a novel writing instrument by Whitright, U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,683, which teaches a writing instrument contained in a hollow tube shaped to resemble an animal. Flexible colored materials are inserted into the tubing and other ornamental materials are attached to suggest eyes. Another embodiment of Whitright shows a base of hollow tubing which is curved to complement the appearance of the animal housing. Whitright also teaches placing a notepad in the upper portion of the writing instrument. Leahan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,206, shows a combination notepad and pen holder in which the pad is shaped as a flower. Huang, U.S. Pat. No. D283,516 shows the design for a pen with an elongated curvilinear tail piece.
Schreiber, U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,982, teaches an elongate holder which can be bent by hand into any desired shape. The holder consists of a core made of flexible metal which is surrounded by a flexible covering.
Lipson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,306, teaches an eyeglass frame formed from a continuous hollow transparent tube filled with a colored liquid.
None of these prior devices suggests a tubular writing instrument comprising a housing for a stylus which is formed in the shape of a stem with leaves and a tubular top portion shaped to resemble a flower which is detachably connected to either end of the housing with an adapter. None of the devices teach a plurality of tubular top portions which are interchangeably and detachably connected to a tubular housing.